<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere In My Car by Agentsharpshoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716514">Somewhere In My Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot'>Agentsharpshoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just cute boyfriends, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yo this is just shameless car sex, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a moment, the two of them broke apart, both panting lightly staring at each other under the soft glow of a lone streetlight in the lot, filtering in the already fogged up windows. Daichi audibly, swallowed, clearing his throat before he nodded towards the backseat. “Do you want…?” He questioned softly, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid as Suga licked his own lips, Daichi’s eyes snapping down to stare at the swollen skin as Suga nodded softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere In My Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man this is just shameless car sex. Honestly. I had "Somewhere In My Car" playing lowkey as inspo, and I see his car as an old 1965 Mustang but like...none of it really matters I guess. Originally I got this prompt of "Making out in the backseat of his car" and I was like sure but what if car sex instead. So I did that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara had honestly never been happier for the downpour that had started, forcing him and Daichi to take cover from their makeshift picnic spot on the hood of Daichi’s old mustang. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his boyfriend and he loved his spontaneous dates, but a 10pm picnic date on his car in a random parking lot out in the middle of the country after failing a chemistry test wasn’t his current idea of fun. It really had started innocent enough, soft nods from Daichi as he poured out drinks into plastic cups and feeding him tidbits of cheese and other food as Suga had ranted about just how unfair the test was and how he had really studied for it and it didn’t even make sense why he had to take chemistry to be a school teacher.</p><p>Daichi had simply stared at him adoringly in between bits of food, both ignoring the distant rumbles of thunder that had moved in quicker than either of them had expected. Daichi had admitted his original plans were to go stargazing, but the cloud cover had ruined that plan and he had decided instead to simply remain with his back up plan of just eating together. Neither of them had barely any time to recognize what was about to happen, as two large drops fell from the sky. Hitting them both squarely in the face before the sky opened drenching the both. Gasps and curses left both of their mouth as rain streamed down, rushing to get the supplies picked up and stuffed in the trunk before Suga headed to the passenger side door.</p><p>However, before he could open it, Daichi was grabbing him by the arm pulling him into his chest and leaning down to kiss him even as the rain slid down both of their faces, sticking their clothes to their skin. After a moment, he released his partner, opening up the door as he shooed Suga into the car, closing it behind him as he ran around to his side, both of them ignoring the “No Wet Clothes” rule he had for the old leather.</p><p>Suga couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; Both were soaking wet, hair pinned to their heads as water ran down both of their faces. Daichi looked over, eyes soft and Suga couldn’t help but stare back adoringly. “I’m sorry babe, this is not at all what I had planned.” Daichi admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“It was perfect, Sawamura.” Suga promised, hand reaching out to brush water form Daichi’s cheek, and he tenderly leaned into the touch before he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s palm before he shifted forward in his seat reaching out to kiss Suga softly. The rain drumming outside matched Suga’s excited heartbeat as Daichi’s tongue ran along his bottom lip. As Suga’s lips parted, allowing for Daichi’s tongue to run into his mouth Suga felt his own eyelashes flutter against his cheeks in excitement as Daichi’s hand found purchase in his hair. Tugging him in closer as they continued to kiss, smiling as Suga let out a soft moan at a soft pull of his hair.</p><p>After a moment, the two of them broke apart, both panting lightly staring at each other under the soft glow of a lone streetlight in the lot, filtering in the already fogged up windows. Daichi audibly, swallowed, clearing his throat before he nodded towards the backseat. “Do you want…?” He questioned softly, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid as Suga licked his own lips, Daichi’s eyes snapping down to stare at the swollen skin as Suga nodded softly.</p><p>“Yeah…yeah lets,,,” his own words trailed off as Daichi shifted, bringing his seat forward before awkwardly clambering into the backseat ungracefully due to his large frame. Suga lifted a hand to his mouth, giggling softly as Daichi looked back finally finding his balance. “Come on now Sugar, I’d like to see you do better.” He stated with a laugh and Suga felt his cheeks heat up at the pet name. Still, he took Daichi’s outstretched hand, copying his movements as he moved to straddle his legs. “You sure this okay?” Suga questioned softly, bumping their heads together. As Daichi cocked his head slightly, lips opening to question his words, Suga made a soft gesture to the exterior where they were parked. Daichi hummed, a soft acknowledgement as he leant forward to press a soft peck to his boyfriend’s lip. “No one comes out here really. Besides horny kids, and good boyfriends trying to plan cute dates before they get ruined.” He promised, drawing a soft laugh from Suga as he reached up to cup his boyfriends head with both hands. “I think you still fall in the first category.” He whispered against his lips, as Daichi’s hands moved to grab his hips lightly.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely Sugar. I never said I didn’t.” He promised, a hand running up Suga’s back flush against his skin as the other one rocked Suga’s hips forward, allowing him to feel the growing bulge in his pants. At Suga’s flush, he gently grabbed his shirt, tugging it up over Suga’s head before his hands spread across pale skin admiring the glow of it underneath the lighting. Suga leaned forward, kissing Daichi’s neck where it was exposed before he reached down to pull the other mans shirt over his head, tossing it to the front.</p><p>Daichi hummed in excitement, hands running flush over the Suga’s chest before he looked up at his partner. “Have I told you how good you look tonight?” He questioned and Suga blushed harder than he thought was possible. “I always want to look good for you.” He admitted sheepishly, and Daichi grinned, his mouth opening in mock shock. “Koushi,” He crooned, “You called me a horny kid, and here you are in my lap in the back of my car telling me you wanna look good for me.” He teased, leaning forward to kiss his a path up to his mouth as his hands ran down Suga’s back, scraping gently as the man shivered and pressed forward into his partner.</p><p>Daichi’s hands moved to Suga’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipples before he gently rolled the buds over in his fingers. At the soft noise that escaped Suga’s mouth, he dipped his head down, sucking a soft mark into his chest as Suga squirmed, hands finding purchase in Daichi’s hair as he moved down to instead run his tongue along one of his nipples as his hand pinched the other one.</p><p>Daichi’s name left Suga’s mouth in a soft moan, rocking his hips against the other man as Daichi continued to play with his chest – alternating between each side as Suga moaned out for him incoherent sentences. “Please, Daichi, I need you to touch me.” He finally managed to get out, as Daichi’s eyes flickered up. “Oh? Where?” Daichi asked, gently raking his teeth along his nipple as Suga gasped harshly, head rolling back at the tender sensation. “I want…you to touch me.” He slurred out this time and Daichi hummed, biting his chest lightly.</p><p>“I know baby, but where? Where do you want me to touch you?” He pressed, tongue lapping over the mark he had left and Suga let out a soft whine. “You gotta tell me, or else I won’t know.”</p><p>Suga shyly covered his face as he mumbled out ineligible words. “What was that? Can’t hear you.” Daichi teased, reaching up to pull his hand down so he was forced to look him in the eye. “I want…you to touch my cock.” Suga admitted, and Daichi smiled slyly. “Okay baby, all you had to do was ask.” He admitted, shifting the two of them in order to lay Suga down across the seat.</p><p>Daichi kissed his way down Suga’s stomach, nipping and sucking soft marks all the way as his fingers expertly undid the button and zipper, before he tugged the pants and underwear down Suga’s legs in one smooth movement. No matter how many times the captain had seen him naked, Suga still couldn’t help but blush at the intense gaze of his captains eyes as he stared at his cock. His head dipped then, licking up the shaft as Suga gasped, hips attempting to pull away from the sudden sensation as Daichi held his hips tightly preventing further movement, before he lowered his head down, taking him solidly in his mouth.</p><p>Suga’s mouth opened in a silent “O” as Daichi’s tongue ran firmly against his length, slowly bobbing his head up and down it as Suga moaned out his name, his hand falling back to Daichi’s hair softly fisting it as his hips trembled trying to keep from thrusting up into the warm heat of his partners mouth. Daichi continued with the obscene slurps, laving away as Suga’s breathing grew erratic. Pulling off with a soft pop, Daichi smirked up at his partner as Suga cursed at the loss of sensation, “Hold on baby,” He assured, continuing to slowly stroke Suga’s cock with one hand as he leaned forward into the front seat pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom from the glovebox before he returned back to sit squarely between Suga’s legs.</p><p>He finally paused his movements, long enough to pop open the bottle and drizzling some of the liquid onto his fingers before he carefully closed it and set both the bottle and the condom aside for later use. As he rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it, he leant forward to suck Suga’s cock back into his mouth laughing lightly around it as he gasped out a short “Oh fuck!” at the sensation, “Easy sugar,” Daichi reminded, slightly muffled as he moved to instead run one of his fingers around Suga’s hole, lightly pressing in as Suga’s mouth fell open in silence.</p><p>“So tight for me.” He purred out, vibrations sending a chill up Suga’s body. “What do I do to deserve you? Deserve this? Feel so good around me. Can’t wait to fuck you open good.”</p><p>His verbal praise had Suga whimpering in pleasure, eyes scrunching shut as well. “Listen to all those noises you’re making? Are they just for me Kou?” Daichi questioned even as Suga’s hands raised to cover his mouth in embarrassment. “No baby, I wanna hear you.” Daichi insisted, stopping his movements opting to instead run his tongue along the slit at the top of Suga’s cock which resulted in his hips involuntary snapping up. Daichi laughed at that, watching as Suga pulled his arm away instead opting to fist it tightly in the seat. “Sawa, I can’t.” He whimpered out, “It’s too much…so good. I can’t, I’m so close.” Suga continued as Daichi added yet another finger inside, this time curling it up to stroke against the spot he knew would leave Suga a puddle.</p><p>“That’s it Sugar, I know. Fuck I wanna hear you, feel you, taste you so bad. Come on now, cum for me Koushi.” Daichi encouraged, tongue continuing it’s assault on the sensitive head while his fingers remained prodding on his prostate causing the man to tremble around him. Daichi knew Suga’s body almost as well as he knew his own, and he wasn’t shy with knowing the buildup to his partners orgasm. So he knew exactly when Suga started to come, body tensing rapidly around his fingers as Suga cried out his name sharply, salty fluids coating his mouth he eagerly swallowed down all the while staring up at Suga’s face as it contorted in beautiful pleasure.</p><p>Daichi continued the stroking and sucking until Suga was pushing his head away, begging his boyfriend to stop from oversensitivity. As Daichi pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Suga erupted in a new blush instead opting to sit up, pulling his legs underneath him as he nudged Daichi back so he could reach his pants to undo. Daichi softly lifted his hips up allowing for Suga to pull his jeans and boxers down, not missing how the grey-haired mans eyes fell to his cock as it hit his stomach, it involuntary twitching at his attention.</p><p>Suga shifted laying down on the seat as he wrapped his hand around it giving an experimental pump, watching as liquid beaded at the top from the gentle touch. As he leant forward to lick a soft stripe up the side of it, Daichi’s head fell back shoulders dropping as he relaxed into the seat as Suga took him into his mouth. A soft moan slid out of Suga’s mouth vibrating Daichi’s cock, as Daichi’s hands found purchase on the back of Suga’s head gently pushing him down as Suga jaw slacked allowing the movement. “Baby, you’re so perfect.” Daichi moaned out, stroking his face gently as Suga deep throated him, his nose nestled at the bottom where coarse curls tickled his face eager to please. As Suga’s throat constricted around, it he pulled off drool running down his chin even as Daichi thumbed it away fondly watching as Suga continued the licking and sucking of his lengths even in between soft pants as he caught his breath.</p><p>Daichi’s hips continued to lightly roll up into his partner’s mouh as Suga moved back to bob his head up and down the length. A soft hiss escaped Daichi’s mouth, as Daichi suddenly gripped Suga’s hair tightly in warning.</p><p>“Wait baby, fuck Suga, ah-like that..Gotta stop doing that for me baby.” He warned, voice strained.  “No..wait actually Koushi…Shit, I-..that’s good, baby come on please.” He groaned, fingers tightening in his hair pulling Suga off. “You gotta stop that baby.” He purred, stroking Suga’s cheek fondly. “You’re too good, I’m not gonna last,” he admitted shifting instead to grab the condom he had set aside earlier. Opening it carefully, before he rolled it down his length pulling away as Suga moved to grab the lube, globbing a small bit onto his palm as he coated the latex with soft strokes. After a moment, Daichi reached out for Suga, grabbing his hips as the smaller man straddled him helping to line him up as Suga sunk down on to Daichi with a soft sigh.</p><p>Daichi’s brow was furred into tight concern, carefully watching his partners face for discomfort as he gently gripped his hips with both hands.  Finding no signs of pain, Daichi gave an experimental roll of his hips, locking eyes with Suga as he moaned softly. Suga’s hands moving up to Daichi’s face cupping it softly as he kissed him, their hips moving together in sync, soft gasps and noises falling from both of their lips in between kisses as Suga continued to roll his hips.</p><p>Daichi’s hands situated themselves on Suga’s thighs and hips in a tight grip, leaving bruising marks Suga knew would be sensitive the next day. Rocking Suga at a soft pace that had them both aching for more. After a moment, Daichi moved his one hand, opting to wrap it around Suga’s leaking cock. Stroking it in time with the thrusts, as Suga moaned sharply into his mouth. “Dai, that feel’s so good.” He whispered out, Daichi humming in response, bumping their foreheads together as he continued thrusting up into Suga’s body. “Mind if we switch positions?” he questioned softly, as Suga nodded in response.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Suga, one hand slid down to cup his partner’s ass opting to squeeze it tightly to hold him firm inside him as he shifted the two of them down onto the seat where he could easily thrust up into Suga which he did as soon as they were situated, earning a choked noise from the other man.</p><p>Daichi’s head cocked, giving another experimental roll as Suga’s back arched up off the seat hands failing to find contact with anything possible as Daichi continued to hit his prostate. Suga’s hands found Daichi’s back, fingers nail digging in and a brace up against the window, fingers sliding down them leading a trail on the fogged up window which would be visible the next time anybody looked too closely. Even the biting pain of Suga’s nails though didn’t detour Daichi as he sped up his thrusts, earning soft sobs of pleasure from Suga’s mouth as he shifted to wrap his hand around Suga’s cock once more, speeding up both his hands and thrusts to Suga’s moans.</p><p>“Daich-Daichi please…oh god…Sawa, fuck like that.”</p><p>Strained noises continued from Suga as he tried to voice his impending second orgasm of the evening as Daichi continued the assault of pleasure on his partner. “I know baby,” he acknowledged softly, brow furrowing tighter in response. “I know…I’m just as close.” He admitted, ducking his head to Suga’s collarbone, pressing a row of kisses as he nipped at skin.</p><p>“Feel so good around me, so fuckin’ tight Koushi. Just like that baby, say my name.” Daichi encouraged, pressing soft kisses to the places he had turned red even as Suga’s eyes tightened shut, gasping at the sensations. “I can’t-“ he started, cut off by a harsh bite from Daichi which turned the words into a strangled moan of Daichi’s name again.</p><p>“Yes, you can. Baby you got this, so good more.” Daichi encouraged, lovingly. “Cum for baby, give in. That’s it…Cum for be, Sugar.”</p><p>It was the pet name that pushed Sugawara over the edge, his body spasming as his fingers dug harshly into Daichi’s skin seeking contact as his body arched up into him crying out Daichi’s name as chant as his cock painted both of their stomachs white.</p><p>As Suga came around him, Daichi cursed burying his head once again into his partners shoulder as he lightly bit down, as his hips snapped forward stilling for a moment before he continued soft strokes  of both his hand and hips working them both through the orgasm until Suga was pushing at him begging him to stop from oversensitivity and he draped himself over the other man unceremoniously as they laid together focusing on the other’s breathing and the sound of the rain beating on the roof of the car still.</p><p>Suga drew soft circles in Daichi’s back, over the red marks he had left accidentality but knew Daichi would never complain about. After a few moments, Daichi pulled back - apologizing at the soft whine Suga left out from the unwanted stimulation – and took off the condom, tying it off as he set it aside carefully for later disposal before he laid back down. His head resting on the valley of Suga’s chest as Suga moved to gently play with his hair.</p><p>As the rain continued on, they both silently watched the raindrops roll down the fogged-up windows. Daichi shifted again, reaching up to draw a crude “SD +” on the window before he looked down pointedly at the man under him. Suga grinned softly, shifting up to add his own initials so it read “SD + KS” and Daichi finished it off by making a soft heart around the letters as Suga giggled at the mushy, tender gesture. Reaching up he pulled his boyfriends face closer to his to kiss. “I love you Sawamura Daichi.” He admitted, rubbing their nose together as Daichi’s eye lashes fluttered open, staring back adoringly also. “I love you too, Koushi Sugawara."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also have this a (female a n d male option) reader insert x Daichi on my page if you want. Go~ Be Horny~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>